


Little Red

by letmetellyouthatiloveyou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fae!Rogues, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Magic, Wizard!Eobard, human!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouthatiloveyou/pseuds/letmetellyouthatiloveyou
Summary: Barry regularly goes to visit his father in the prison at the center of the forest wearing his red cloak. This particular trip is a bit more eventful than usual.





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldflashwavebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/gifts).



> This is a ColdFlash Winter Gift Exchange gift for coldflashwavebaby on Ao3 (Coldflashwave-baby on Tumblr). The prompt was Little Red Riding Hood AU. I'm not quite sure what to think of the final result, but I hope you like it!

Everyone in the village would be surprised if they found out that the sweet little Barry Allen was sneaking out. As far as they knew he was a model citizen, and a perfect son. That’s why Barry was locked in his room tonight. Joe was trying to protect Barry's “perfect son” status. He had overheard Barry and Iris discussing that Barry was planning on visiting his dad in the village prison. Joe was worried about the danger that both Henry and the journey posed to Barry and locked both Barry and Iris in their rooms. Barry didn't see either as much of a danger. He was positive his father wasn't a danger, so he didn't believe the stories about the woods.  
Years ago, Henry Allen, was found guilty of the gruesome murder of his wife, Nora, in front of their son and was imprisoned deep in the forest to the south of the village. The forest was known to be filled with all kinds of mythological creatures, many of them dangerous, mainly thieves and murderers. That’s why the villagers sent their worst criminals to a prison deep in the forest. Even if prisoners managed to escape, they likely wouldn’t make it back to the village.  
Barry didn't believe in the danger, so he didn't need their warnings.

Barry gently tossed the basket of goods that he had hidden before Joe found out about his plan out of the window, hearing it land with a soft thud. He then carefully climbed out of his window onto the roof and gently slid down until he was hanging from the edge. Barry dropped off the edge and performed a tuck and roll maneuver. It was surprisingly elegant and soundless for an otherwise clumsy individual.

Barry grabbed his basket and listened carefully. When he didn’t hear anyone stirring in the house, he began his journey. He walked quickly through on the outskirts of town, careful not to break into a run and call attention to himself. Holding himself back became difficult once the tree-line was in sight. He looked forward to breaching the cover of the trees and to be away from the watchful eyes of the villagers, some of which were still milling about the town square, despite the late hour. Luckily the entry-point into the woods that he preferred was behind an abandoned cottage that was believed to be haunted, so most villagers tended to keep a wide berth. His slightly quicker pace when he reached the trees went unnoticed. 

As soon as he was safely in the cover of the trees, Barry stopped for a moment. He took a deep breath to calm some of the anxiety that he had been feeling since he first opened his window to leave. He also pulled a glorious scarlet cloak out of his basket. He didn’t want to wear it in town for fear of drawing attention, but in the woods he didn't have as much fear. Plus, it was especially chilly in the winter. The cloak was a gift that his mother had given to his father shortly after they were married. When his mother was murdered and his father taken to prison, Barry took the cloak from his father’s closet and saved it. It was funny how a simple piece of clothing could make him feel closer to both of his parents. He also pulled out a simple lantern and lit it with one of the matches he kept in his cloak for emergencies It was quickly getting dark, and would become even darker as he went further into the forest. 

Barry began his trek through the woods, sticking to the path. He knew the path would taper off as he got closer to the prison, but for now it was a nice way to guide his entrance into the forest. As Barry walked, he contemplated the nature surrounding him. The forest was full of thick shrubbery and huge trees. There was a stream that ran alongside the path that Barry was on. Barry never understood the fear of the woods. He had been to visit his father many times and not once had he run into any trouble. Of course, that was during the daylight, but surely not much could change from day to night. 

Barry reached the first fork in the forest path, which was also marked by a large and (some would say) gruesome tree. It was heavily knotted and had a split in the middle as it was once hit by lightning. It’s twisting limbs and large size normally had any adventuring villagers turning back, especially when it was windy as the branches creaked and made eerie shadows on the ground. Rumor has it that this tree has been the site of many deaths to villagers by the notorious band of Rogues. The rogues were a band faeries that lived in the forest and were believed to rob unsuspecting merchants and travelers of their goods before murdering them. Barry wasn’t even sure the Rogues existed though. In his journeys through the wood he had never once seen anything or anyone at the tree, or anywhere else in the wood. 

Shortly after the first fork in the wood, Barry heard someone approach behind him. He quickly turned around and found himself face to face with another traveler who had not been there just seconds before. The new traveler was in the shadows, and wore a bright yellow cloak. 

“Why do you follow me?” Barry asked the stranger. 

“I do not follow you,” the stranger said. “I only just happened upon you and this path.”  
“Are you lost?” Barry asked. “Perhaps I may be of assistance.” 

“I am not lost,” said the stranger, “but perhaps you could be of assistance.” 

“What can I do for you?” Barry asked. 

The stranger stepped closer to Barry, into the light of his lantern, and removed the hood of his cloak. 

“I am Eobard Thawne,” said the stranger, “and I sense in you a great power. There is a light in you that I have not seen in quite some time. I wonder if you may help me. I have a friend stuck in the wood. A wizard has trapped him and will not allow him to leave. He can only be freed by someone with such bravery and light as I see in you.”

“I can try to help as much as I can, but I must get these goods to my father.. If I do not, I fear my father may perish in the prison, and I will be in great trouble with my foster father if I do not return by dawn.” 

“Do not worry, bright one. I will take these goods to your father, and you may return to your foster father as soon as you rescue my friend.”

Barry looked unsure for a moment, but he looked into Eobard’s eyes. Eobard’s eyes flashed with something, and Barry felt that he could trust him, and would help this man and his friend. That was one of Barry’s greatest faults. He could be too trusting at times, even if he thought he glimpsed the slightest amount of good in someone. 

“I’ll do it,” Barry said. 

Eobard stepped forward and took the basket of goods from Barry. “My friend is trapped in the the center of the thicket of thorns to the west. It is spelled to only let those who have as pure of a light within them as my friend, and I’m sure that you do. I assure you that I will deliver these to your father.”

“His name is Henry Allen,” Barry said. “His cell is the 10th cell on the right hand side of the hallway to the right.”

“Be assured that these will get to him,” Eobard said. “Thank you…”

“Barry,” Barry filled in as Eobard trailed off. “My name is Barry Allen.”

“Thank you, Barry Allen,” Eobard said before turning around and continuing in the direction of the prison. 

Barry then headed west from their meeting place, looking for the thorn patch that Eobard spoke of. The darkness surrounded him, leaving only a small patch lit by Barry’s lantern, which would usually light the way farther. After hearing Eobard’s story and the pervasive darkness he was now in, Barry began to believe in the enchanted and mystical nature of the forest. 

Barry began moving more quickly, despite the darkness. Fear was slowly creeping in, as he went farther away from the path. Despite this, he pressed forward, trusting that he would eventually make it to the thicket that Eobard spoke of. Barry was known for rushing into things like this. Working to save someone or something, or just standing up for something he believes in without thinking of the consequences. As Joe always says when talking about Barry, “running in blind is his specialty.” How true that running in blind statement was for Barry’s current adventure. Barry could only see 6 inches in front of himself now. 

That is why it came as such a surprise when he bumped into someone. 

Barry jumped back in surprise and held up the lantern to see the figure that he had run into. 

He heard a snap and suddenly the figure and Barry were surrounded by a dusky blue glow. The creature in front of him had a slender humanistic form with sharp features, but the piercing blue eyes assured that this figure was not completely human. Barry was immediately attracted to this creature with a form of fascination and intrigue. He realized that his jaw had dropped open. 

“I apologize for running into you,” Barry stammered. “I can’t see very far in the darkness, even with my lantern.”

“Why are you this far west, Little Red?” The creature asked him, eyes searching Barry’s face.

Barry felt his cheeks warm. The creature had already given him a nickname.

The creature smirked at his reaction, but still gazed intently, waiting for an answer. 

“I am looking for a thicket of thorns,” Barry explained. “I am on a quest to rescue someone trapped within it.”

“There is currently no one imprisoned in the patch you speak of,” said the creature. “My rouges and I frequent the area, and they would tell me of such a thing. Who has send you on such a quest?”

“I am sure there must be someone trapped there,” Barry insisted. “A man I met on my way through the woods said his friend was trapped and only someone with my inner light would be able to free him.”

The creature looked unimpressed, and perhaps a bit perturbed at Barry’s willingness to help someone he just met.

“Might this man you speak of be Eobard Thawne, hm?” the creature asked.

Barry nodded. 

“I thought so,” the creature drawled. “Eobard Thawne is a notorious wizard and evildoer of the forest. He seeks to trap those with goodness and light within his thorns to use their power.”

“How do I know that you aren’t trying to trick me and lead me elsewhere?” Barry asked.

“I have watched you, Little Red,” said the creature. “You are kind-hearted toward the animals and plants of the forest and you continually move in and out of the forest with only the purpose of visiting the prison. You are from the village to the North, yet you do not fear. You never waver from your purpose in the forest. I know you, as I know all visitors and residents of the forest. Eobard Thawne is no good, especially for someone like you: too trusting, too kind, too willing to help someone in need.Thawne has killed your kind before, either for their power or for not willing to do his bidding.”

Barry felt a chill run down his spine as he looked into the creature’s eyes. He felt that the creature was being truthful, even though the creature exuded an air of danger, especially with seeming to know all of the ins and outs of the forest. He was also becoming more and more fearful of what would become of his father, who he sent Eobard to visit in his stead. 

“I believe you,” Barry said. “And I may need your help. I sent Eobard to deliver goods to my father in exchange for doing this task for him.”

“Sorry, kid,” the creature said. “Thawne and I have an agreement. He doesn’t interrupt me or my rogues, and we steer clear of him and his business.”

“But you helped me, and I was his business,” Barry retorted.

“I helped you because you were deviating from your routine,” the creature said. “It has nothing to do with my business or his.” 

“So, there must be good in you and in this forest if you were willing to help me,” Barry said.

The creature made a displeased noise, and Barry suddenly found himself at the last tree that he uses as a landmark before the prison. 

“This is as much as I’m willing to do,” the creature’s voice said, although Barry could no longer see him, despite looking in all directions.  
Barry set off running to get to the prison, hoping that Eobard hadn’t done anything to his father. 

When he arrived at the prison, he ran to his father’s cell, yelling “Dad!” repeatedly. 

When reached the cell, it appeared that everything was fine and that Eobard had kept up his promise. The basket of goods was sitting in a corner of the cell, and his father was sitting on his bed. 

“Barry, what is it?” You seem panicked,” asked his father.

“I was worried,” Barry explained. “I learned of some things in the woods today and was afraid that someone may have hurt you.”

“I’m fine, see,” Barry’s father said turning in a circle. “Come on in to the cell, Barry, let’s have a chat.”

Barry immediately knew something was wrong. His father never once wanted Barry to come into his cell, even though the doors could be opened and left ajar for visiting, as Barry had tried to experiment with early in his visiting days.

Barry’s eyes widened and he stammered out a message along the lines of what he was thinking. 

His “father’s” eyes flashed and suddenly Eobard was before him, dragging him into the cell and restraining him with magic. Eobard then dragged a beaten and tied up Henry out of a small cubby dug into the wall. 

Eobard then began speaking about how he has been waiting and planning for this day for many years. 

“I have worked so hard to bring this day to fruition,” Eobard began, pacing the small cell. “I had intended to kill you long ago to fulfill the prophecy of the enchanted folk rising to rule the world once more, which could only happen when the one with the brightest inner light would fall. That’s you Barry. Your parents hid it from you. Your mother died to protect you, and your father is imprisoned for his efforts as well. Later I realized it would be more effective to trap you and drain your power and light to make myself more powerful to become ruler of the ruling class, but it seems that someone decided to interfere, so I will just have to rip the light out of you and kill you. After all, we wouldn’t want that light to go to waste.”

Eobard stopped in front of Barry and began an intricate form of hand movements and began chanting. 

Barry screamed in pain as he felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, despite Eobard not even touching him. 

Henry cried out and begged Eobard not to kill his son. 

With a flash of fiery blue light, everything stopped. Then many creatures appeared and all attacked Eobard. Most of the creatures were fae, Barry noticed as he gasped for breath. He did notice the creature from before at the same time Eobard did. 

“Cold!” Eobard shouted. “You promised to not interfere with my sorcery!”

“The prison is under my jurisdiction, and its inhabitants my responsibility,” replied Cold. “You knew this, and yet still wreak havoc in my prison. Not to mention you tortured one of my rogues for information about the one in the red cloak. I do not take kindly to people hurting those in my protection, as you are well aware.” 

Cold approached the chaos that was happening, and the creatures held Eobard still as their leader approached. Cold placed his hand on Eobard’s chest, and with a blast of power he was gone. 

Cold turned and had his rogues untie Henry and Barry and heal their wounds before they all seemed to vanish and they were left with Cold. 

“Thank you,” Barry said, relieved. “I’m so glad you saved me and my father.” 

“You’re welcome, Little Red,” Cold said. 

“My name is Ba-”Barry began. 

Cold stopped him with a hand at his lips. 

“Do not entrust your name to someone if you are not willing for them to have power over you,” Cold stated. “Names hold great power.”

Barry gently moved the hand aside. He had decided that his trust was well placed in this creature, as he was honorable and took pride in protecting those he was responsible for and those he cared about from outside forces. 

“My name’s Barry Allen,” Barry said. 

The creature stared, surprised at the revelation even after his warning. He was surprised at the level of trust that he was given, despite the night’s events. 

“You have great potential, Barry,” the creature said. “I can sense your light and the potential to do great things. I must leave, as I have business to attend to, but if you ever wish to discuss your potential, or merely need an escort through the woods, wait at the three at the first fork in the path wearing your red cloak. The rogues will let me know and I will be there as soon as I can.”

Barry nodded. He knew he would take him up on the offer at some point in the future.  
Cold disappeared from sight. 

Barry spent a few more minutes with his father, and after he said his goodbyes, he closed his eyes and suddenly felt like he was flying. When he opened his eyes, only a moment later, he was at the edge of the woods where he entered, facing the village with the moon still high in the sky.


End file.
